Resurrection
by hueyofthefuture
Summary: I've been a bit irked by the fact that Vampire Diaries is always associated with Twilight since I was exposed to the Vampire Diaries first. So now, I'm gonna associate Twilight to Vampire Diaries. Muha ha ha. Edward and the anti-Bella, Meredith.
1. Prologue: The Family Vote

**_I'm baaack. I was trying to "re-inspire" myself to continue writing _Dark Eyes_ when this idea popped into my head. Cause I think that Meredith is pretty much the literary world's anti-Bella and I was curious what could happen if she bumped into Edward.I haven't been on for a while, so if you see another story similar to this, odds are, I didn't copy and was utterly unaware of its existance._**

**Time line: Pre-Twilight and Pre-Nightfall**

**_- Huey_**

A deer went off running as a sunray hit my skin and bounced off into it's eye. I was watching the Sun rise over Fell's Church, our most recent residence. For the past two years we have been residing in Forks, Washington due to the convinient prevalent weather there. But it was already the second time we had taken residence there, we have wandered there some decades ago and it seems some people have made sure that was not to be forgotten-so a family vote has decided that it was time for us to leave. Fell's Church, Viginia did not exactly have the best weather to accomodate us- which was fine, the sunny days that meant not spending much time in the company of humans would not hurt the newest member of our family-but there has been some changes in the weather recently, for a little over a year now, the Sun has not shone as brightly over Fell's Church.

The school we were to be attending, Robert E. Lee, had triple the number of students there was in Forks High School and received its decent share of transferees every year, so our arrival probably would not generate as much attention as it would in our other options. I would be attending as a junior, continuing my 'education' from Forks-not that it would matter much.

I tried to distract myself with these thoughts as the silent, almost electric hum began building around me. I was some kind of...power taht brought this 'humming', intensified by the latent energy that I and the rest of my family feel from this place. Perhaps one of the more intangible reasons why we have decided to stay here.


	2. Not quite mundane Monday, Part 1

During the first day of school, a _sudden, bizarre_ curiosity led me to listen in on the thoughts of the students of Robert E. Lee. As the multitude of thoughts came rushing in, I was already considering the idea foolish, because most of what I heard were nothing more than what was expected: _plans for the school year, 'prospects', sports, make-up, sex, the arrival of the 'Pale Siblings'_-us-_in their school_. Nothing new. That was until I heard the thoughts of the more _inquisitive_ group of students. They were mulling over the strange happenings from the previous year, apparently, the strange change in the weather started about a week or two before school opened, and more bizaare things have happened since:a rise of missing persons cases, a disturbance in the woods resulting to the unexplained death of wild life, and a series of mysterious episodes involving dogs and other pets. My thoughts were hovering around the **_rise in missing persons cases and death of wild life in the woods_**-it was all-too-familiar and a weird, knowing sensation began building at the pit of my stomach. _How ironic_.

"Is there something wrong Edward?" a familiar voice found its way to my mind. It belonged to my younger sister, Alice. I looked through the passenger window and unlocked the door, there was an intrigued look on her face as she entered.

"I just had a vision of you walking around the campus looking...disturbed." I saw the vision flash through her mind and watched as her eyebrows began to knit together.

"It's nothing to worry about, Alice. I am just hoping to make sense of our new 'home'" I was trying to sound as reassuring as I possibly could but she knew me better than that. She probably would not have missed my bluff had she not been so excited about something. Her look of confusion was replaced by a smile, that which can be compared to a five-year-old on a Christmas morning. A vision ran through her head.

It was a vision of the local cemetary, with open graves, a picnic and a teenage girl talking-the girl had blond hair and face that would have Rosalie, my other sister, think twice about herself. The odd thing was, the vision seemed to be...an echo, like it was not Alice's.

"What are we looking at?" I asked, genuinely mystefied.  
"okay,"she twisted to face me and grinned widely,"this is just a theory, but I think there must be someone in this school who's like me." If my heart had been beating, it probably would have skipped one._** Did Alice and I share the same suspicion? Was there another vampire in this town? If so, why did she seem so happy about it?**_

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She found my gaze to be too piercing but overlooked it through her cheery mood.

**"Another psychic!"**


End file.
